


Sprinkle of Love

by GoringWriting



Series: IronStrange Week 2019 [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, i'M SAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Stephen goes to Tony and confesses his feelings.IronStrange Day 2: Ash/Butterflies





	Sprinkle of Love

“Hey Tony,” Stephen says walking into the workshop that he had spent so much time in. Getting to know and falling in love with the engineer.

Stephen refuses to look at Tony instead he keeps his head down and stares at the ground mapping every groove and scuff from things being moved are shifted. There’s been a lot of that lately.

“In all those futures I saw there was only one where we won, but there were also ones where we were happy together. We helped the world rebuild and we were together and we adopted kids and we happy. God we were so happy in those timelines. 

“There were others too. Ones where you and I were just friends, ones where we were dating, in some we were married. Ones where you stay in the Avengers and I join, ones where you join me in the Sanctum and in some you retire and we live in peace. There are some where we have sex and some we don’t. There are some where we marry and some where we aren’t but we’re still as close as any married couple. In some we grow old and in some we die fighting.

“But the worst ones were the ones where you hated me. Usually for giving the stone to Thanos but there are times where we fight because both of us suck at open communication. The ones where I pine uselessly, too afraid to tell you how I feel about you were torture.” Stephen says and runs a hand through his hair and the cloak settles on his shoulders comfortingly.

“I know this is a little late,” Stephen looks at Tony, cracks a small smile and adds, “a lot late.

“In those fourteen million futures II saw I fell in love with you more and more with each one. Even when we weren’t together. Even if one or both of us died seconds, minutes, hours after Thanos was gone, I cherished whatever time I had with you and each of those seconds added to the love I felt...that I feel.

“Fourteen million lifetimes of you and me exist in my mind never to be seen. In each timeline things were always different but there was always one thing that was common. You always knew that Thanos had won. That people had suffered and you hated that more than you’ve hated anything ever.

“So, I put the timeline where we win into effect and it worked. Thanos lost and everyone returned and it was everything you ever wanted.

“I guess...I guess I just wanted to tell you that...that…” Stephen clenches his teeth. He can do this, he has too. Because in all the timelines he never said it.

“I love you,” Stephen says and presses a kiss to his hand and a blue butterfly, like the ones that had fascinated Tony during so many sleepless nights in various timelines, floats from his hand and across the room.

Silent sobs fall from his lips when the butterfly lands on the clean silver of the urn sitting on what was Tony’s favorite work table. The ashes inside the only remainder of the man who made Thanos bleed. The man who looked at a situation and made it his bitch.

The man Stephen loves.

The man Stephen let sacrifice himself for the world.

The man who will never know how Stephen truly feels.

The man whose ashes now rest in a silver urn in the place where he felt most at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> *Hides* Don't kill me


End file.
